The Salvatore Sister
by Live.Love.Laugh22
Summary: This is the story about Alexandra Salvatore's life with her two brothers, it has some story lines from PAIGEandMARY but most is my own. ENJOY reading.PLEASE REVEIW and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1  The Reunion

This is a story about 14 year old Alex who is the younger sister of the Salvatore brothers; Stefan and Damon. Enjoy!:)

**Profile**

Name: Alexandra Rose Salvatore

Nick-Name: Alex

Age: 14

Siblings: Stefan and Damon

Summery: Alex is the Salvatore brother's younger sibling, when she arrives back to Mystic falls she shakes things up a bit.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I was getting home sick. Especially because I haven't seen my two older brothers; Stefan and Damon for almost 2 years. I have been in a boarding school in North Carolina and I was getting sick of it. It's time to move back in with my brothers, so I packed my stuff and was on my way.

When I arrived I knocked on the very solid wooden door to my old home and waited for someone to answer. It took about half a minute for someone to open the door and when they finally did Damon opened and saw me "Alex!" he grinned picking me up in his arms and giving me a hug. "Haha, hey Damon long time no see!" Finally, when he put me down, he led me inside with my bags. "Where's Stefan?" I asked. "At his girlfriends, ill give him a ring to tell him you're here" he said grabbing his phone from his pocket. "Ow! Can I do it? I wanna surprise him!" "Sure" He said handing me his phone. I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

**Convocation**

S; Damon, what's up?

A; Guess who!

S; Umm. Who?

A; Oh my god! Stefan Salvatore I can't believe you don't even recognise you own sisters voice!

S; Alex!

A; Yep!

S; Haha, sorry! So what's up? And why are you calling on Damon's phone?

A; Can't your little sister just call for a friendly chat?

S; Uhh…

A; Lol jokes why would I do that!

S; Haha your funny. So what's up?

A; Just telling you I'm home so if you wanna see me, I'm home.

S; REALLY! Cool, ill be home soon!

I hung up the phone.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I was so exited, my baby sister's home! "Elena!" I called out for the lounge. "Yeah?" She said coming into the living room. "Sorry, but I gotta go my sisters come home!" I told her. "Oh really? When can I meet her!" "Uhh, I don't know hopefully soon! I said kissing her and then heading out the door. It didn't take long to get home. I opened the door and Alex ran in to me, literally and squeezed me to death.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I missed his hugs, and Damon's. I'm really glad I'm home. When I let go out of our hug we all walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "How long are you planning to stay with us?" Damon asked. "I was actually thinking of moving back here, if that's ok with you guys?" "Yeah, that's fine! The real reason you've come home is you missed me didn't you, your favourite brother in the world!" Stefan laughed "Damon, everyone knows I'm her favourite!" "Guys, calm down I both love you equally!" Damon whispered in my ear "Yeah, but you love me just a tincy bit more!" I laughed and of coarse (vampires have supersonic hearing) Stefan said "You wish" and he threw a pillow at him. I took out my phone, it was 10:00, "I'm really tired, I'm going to bed, night" I gave them one last hug and went up the stairs to my old room. Wow, it hadn't changed one bit!


	2. Chapter 2  A New Life

The next morning I woke up from Stefan giving me a nudge, "What do you want?" I mumbled. "It's time to get up for school" He said. "WHAT!" "I told you she wouldn't like it" Damon commented standing at my door. Stefan rolled his eyes, "I enrolled you in school, and were leaving in half an hour" He told me getting up from my bed. I opened my eyes and threw a pillow at him "Im not going to school!" He walked over to me and picked me up "W-What are you doing?" I asked "Taking you to school" he replied "I'm still in my pyjamas!" I yelled. He just kept walking towards the front door, just when he was about to open the door I sighed "Fine! Ill go! "so he let me down and I went up and got ready.

When Stefan and I were walking out to get in his car Damon walked past and grinned "Have fun at schoooool!" I punched him in the arm and he just stood there smirking. I walked out the door.

School wasn't that bad, I had made friends with a girl called Lauren. She was really cool and nice.

I met Stefan at his car and we drove home. I sat down on the couch and Damon came and sat next to me. "How'd school go?" "Yeah. Good" "Make any friends or you a loner?" he grinned. "Even better" I laughed; he looked over at me confused "I have a boyfriend!" "WHAT! He yelled, at that moment Stefan came in "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" he asked, I tried not to start laughing "Yep, we love each other so much! And a bonus he's soo hot!" "Damon grabbed my arm "Who is it?" He looked into my eyes like he was going to compel me, I couldn't keep it in anymore and I burst out laughing. Stefan came over to me "He's not real is he?" He said, he took my laughing as a yes and started tickling me. I could not stop laughing and I was yelling "Stop! Stop! Hahahaha" And then next thing I know Damon picks me up and turns me upside down "You are unreal Alexander Rose!" He just walked around the house as normal but with me over his shoulder, finally he let me down. I loved teasing my brothers about that hahaha. They were both standing in the Kitchen and I went over to the fridge and got a bottle of fresh blood. "I still can't believe you guys bought it! But seriously, you gotta let me date someday or im gonna turn out to be a 140 year old virgin!" They both laughed " Well, looks like your gonna make that!" Stefan grinned. " That's not fair!" I said. Damon just said "What do you wanna order for tea?" "Actually, I was gonna meet some friends at the grill" I told them. "Yeah, alright but be home by 10"Damon told me. "10:30!" he just stared at me "I'm taking that as a no.." he nodded. I looked over at Stefan "Can I have 20 bucks?" He just stared at me, I rolled my eyes. "Please?" "Much better" he smiled reaching in his pocket to get twenty bucks and handed it to me but he also grabbed my arm, and just looked at me. "Thank you Stefan I love you" he pulled me into a hug "I love you too Alex". I went up and had a shower and put some dark blue jeans, a plain purple singlet and a leather jacket. I walked down stairs and asked Damon if he could give me a ride "Yeah sure" he said when we got there he said "Be good" and then gave me a hug. "Damon, I always am!" "haha, very funny" He replied sarcastically and I got out the car.

I was having heaps of fun hanging out with Lauren, Jeremy Elena's little brother, and one of Jeremy's friends, Liam. We had just finished a game of 8 ball when Liam said "So, there's a party over in the woods tonight and I got us all invited." "Sounds great" We all said. So we headed down to the woods.


	3. Chapter 3 Problems At Home

**Elena's P.O.V**

Stefan and I were watching a movie when I got a text from Bonnie.

B; Hey, I thought you dropped Jeremy at the grill?

E; Hey, yeah I did, he's hanging out with some mates?

B; Yeah he's with his mates but there not at the grill

E; Where is he?

B; At Jakes party in the woods

I was shocked and I showed Stefan the message.

**Alex's P.O.V**

We were having a really good time but it was getting around 10:00 so we headed back to Jeremy's house. Lauren and Liam went home not to long after that so it was just me and Jeremy. We were listening to some bands when Jeremy out of nowhere kissed me. "Uhh-Im sorr-"I stopped him and kissed him again and smiled "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I did a shy smile and nodded. We were lying on his bed just singing to songs.

At that moment I didn't care to hell of what my brothers thought of Jeremy and I going out. We were lying on his bed just singing to songs when we heard Elena come in from the front door "Jeremy you home?" She called out "Yeah, up here!" I changed my seat to a beanbag in the corner of his room. In less than a couple seconds Elena and Stefan were standing at the doorway. "What did you get up to tonight?" He asked directly looking at me with his arms folded across his chest. "You know we hung out at the grill" I didn't want to tell him about the party, something told me he wouldn't like it. "Ok, so from the grill to here you didn't go Jakes party in the woods?" I looked over at Jeremy 'Shit, how did they find out' He took my silence as a yes, "Were leaving" He said walking over to me and grabbing my upper arm and he dragged me out to his car and we drove home in dead silence. When we got home I went up to my bedroom and changed into my pj's. I could hear Stefan telling Damon what happened and then to pairs of feet coming towards my room, my door swung open. "Why the hell would you go to a party without asking us?" Damon said, and he looked really pissed off. "Cause I knew you would say no" I sighed. "OF CORSE WE WOULD SAY NO! He yelled "You're only 14! " IM 156!" I screamed. " That's vampire years, your 14, Stefan's 17 and im 23 and we'll always be 14,17 and 23!" "So what, ill NEVER be aloud to go to any party! "NO!" "I can't believe you guys don't even trust me, there was alcohol but I didn't have any!" "We'll you're lucky you didn't because you would have been in a hell of a lot more trouble!, Your grounded for the rest of the week, I want your phone, and your ring" "What about school? I need the ring?" "Ill give it to you for school, then you come home do your homework and go to bed, and no TV!" "UGH! This is so unfair, I didn't even do anything wrong!" I screamed. "You lied to us" Stefan looked at me. Damon held his hand out for my phone and ring, I reluctantly gave them up. "Now go to sleep!" Damon told me. "But its only 10:30 on a Friday!" "Yeah, but your grounded!" I just laid down and turned the lamp off.

The next day was really boring; I was lying on the couch tossing a pillow in the air. "What's up?" Stefan said coming into the room. "I'm so bored!" I gowned. "That's what usually happens when you're grounded!" He smirked. "Shut up. Where's Damon?" I asked "Over doing stuff with the Lockwood's for Sunday's party" He told me coming and sitting next to me. "No, you can't come" "Why not!" "Uhh, cause you're grounded!" "I won't be Sunday!" Stefan just stared at me. "You'll have to ask Damon".

*A week later*

It was Saturday afternoon and I asked Damon if Elena and I could do some girl bonding and go to the mall (even though it was for the Lockwood's Annual Founders party tomorrow, something told me they would disagree with me going). "Yeah whatever" He said. "Thank you!" I grinned reaching over for a hug; he pulled me into his arms. "Heres 20 bucks, and don't be to long" I rolled my eyes over his shoulder. I snuck up to Damon's room and grabbed around 200 bucks from his top draw, That should do me for an outfit and accessories and wow! he had a lot in there and that was good, he wouldn't notice.

Elena was waiting at the door so I grabbed my jacket and walked out to get in her car. Iv'e been looking in fashion magazines for over the past couple weeks at the dresses, as the Founders party is formal and I think ive found the best one, its purple with small straps in a shop called Prep Princess. As soon as we got to the mall I asked if we could go in there, she nodded. I found the dress from the magazine on one of the manikins "May I try this on in a size 10 please?" "Sure" smiled the shop assistant. I tried it on and showed Elena "You look amazing!" "I feel amazing!" "You should get it!" I looked over at the lady "I'll take it!" handing out $160. The shop assistant handed me the dress in a bag and we walked out and over to Nova, a really cool shoe shop but before we reached the shop Elena asked me where I got all that money from. I can trust her, right? "Umm, Damon's draw..." I answered awkwardly. "ohhhk" she hesitated.

I found these really cool matching purple flats with a black bow and a silver diamond. "These would go great with my dress!" I told Elena, admiring the shoes. "You should try them on then" she smiled. They fitted perfectly so I handed the shop owner 40 bucks. We got Elena a strapless navy blue dress, she looked totally amazing in it! We walked back to the car and drove back to my house. I was putting away my dress and shoes when I heard Damon call out to me from down stairs – he did not sound happy. I got into some comfy clothes and made my way down stairs, when I got to the bottom of the stair case he was right in front of me, staring at me with his arms folded.


	4. Chapter 4 Damon Drama

"Why did you steal my money from me?" He asked angrily, man he sounded pissed off. How did he find out! "Uhh, what money?" I tried to walk over to the kitchen but he grabbed my arm really tight "ALEXANDER ROSE! Don't play dumb to me, you know exactly what money!" He was getting REALLY pissed. "Elena told you, didn't she!" I took his 'no answer' as a yes. "What could you possibly need $200 for?" I sighed "To buy a dress and some shoes…" "Alex, you know Stefan and I will always give you money when you go somewhere" "Yeah, but you wouldn't of if you new what it was for" I whispered under my breath, which was a terrible idea because vampires have supersonic hearing. "Well then, what's it for?" Uggh! I was so pissed at Elena! " ALEX! What's it for!" I jumped at his voice. "The Founders party tomorrow" I sighed. He huffed "there's no way you're going to that party tomorrow!" "What! No!" "ALEX! That's enough! And you're gonna pay me back all the money by the way" " Damon, the reason why I took the money is because I don't have any!" he let go of my arm "Well maybe you should get a job" "Are you serous? Who would hire a 14 year old?" "I don't know. All I know is you're gonna repay me" I walked over to the lounge "Its not even a big deal, you have tons of money" "You no that's not the point Alex, you stole from me and your being punished for it" At that moment Stefan and Elena walked in and I kinda totally lost it "I can't believe you told him! I thought I could trust you? I don't even know what Stefan see's in you! You're just like HER!" I screamed. And by her I mean Katharine. Stefan did not look happy. "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled. "Stefan I'm your sister! Why do you always stick up for her and not me!" I could feel tears going down my checks so I ran up stairs, but not to my room, my parents room I laid on their bed and sobbed. With in a couple minutes I heard a voice call my name I ignored it. "Alex" Damon said opening the door to where I was. He lied down on the bed with my and cuddled up to me I put my head in his chest. We lied there in silence for a couple of seconds. " I really miss them" I chocked. "Me too," Damon sighed. " Alex, what's going on?" Damon asked "It doesn't matter, you and Stefan never listen anyway," "What are you talking about, we listen" "No you don't, you immediately say no when I ask if I can have some think cause it's not in your version of 13 year old appropriate. You 'and' Stefan are both way over protective brothers and you never let me do any thing, you either think I'm to young, or its to dangerous. Newsflash, I'm 136 and I'm a god dam vampire." "Alex, I'm sorry it's just really hard to see you get hurt, your our little sister and we love you" " I know you guys love me and want to protect me, but I am capable to do things by my self without my brothers holding my hand the whole time, can you pleeaaasee be a bit more open minded?" He nodded " I can't promise you anything, but ill try to be more open minded and…" "And what?" I said looking up at him " You can go to the Lockwoods party tomorrow…" "Really! Oh my god, Thankyou!" I said giving him a squeeze. " But, you have to come down stairs now and apologise to Elena" I reluctantly nodded.

"Elena? I asked walked into the living room where her and Stefan where lying. She turned around, "Yeah?" "Can I talk to you for a moment, in private" I directly looked at Stefan, he smiled. "I'm sorry about loosing it on you before, your nothing like Kathrine" She smiled " That's ok. And I'm sorry about telling Damon, I just thought he should know," "That's ok" I reyplyed. We ended things in a hug and I went up to my room and rang Jeremy, it seemed like I haven't talked to him in ages, I was talking to him for about half an hour.

**Conversation**

A; So, are you going to the Lockwood's party tomorrow?

J; Yeah, Jenna is dragging me to it.

A; I laughed. Well, im gonna be there.

J; Oh, really! I can't wait!

A; haha, remember its formal, so you have to wear a suit!

J; Ohhh, he growled. I look like a dork in a suit.

A; I think you'll look totally hot

At that moment I heard someone approach the stairs.

Uhh, I gotta go but see you tomorrow! Love you

J; Okay, love you too.

I hung up. I plugged in my earphones and started to listen to The American Rejects 'I wanna'. Stefan peeped his head around the door, "Can I come in?" he asked "sure" I shrugged. "Look Alex, I know it seems I always stick up for Elena when it comes down to you two. But I do love you and I'm sorry" he said sitting at the end of my bed. "I know Stefan, its alright" I smiled and reached over for a hug, he kissed me on the forehead. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna call it a night" I sighed. He nodded and left the room. I got into my pjs and brushed my teeth, climbed into bed and feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Lockwards Party

So today's the Lock wards Annual Founders Party, Im pretty exited cause I get to see Jeremy. I didn't want to put on my dress to early cause Damon would probably say its to short and make me change. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, there was pancakes on the table, I reached out to grab one but Stefan hit my hand "ow" I said rubbing my hand "get your own" he smirked. Damon was cooking "Well this would be a first!" I said walking over to him. "what? You've never seen your brother cook?" "nope, don't think so" "theres some on the table if you want any" "cool, thanks" I said grabbing one. "You should get ready soon, were leveing in 15" "Ok" I said grabbing another pancake and heading up to my room. I got my purple dress out and shoes and put them on my bed and got changed. I curled my blondish brown hair, went over to my jewellery box and got out a silver heart locket necklace and put it on. I put on some light make-up, cleaned my teeth and made my way down stairs. The boys were waiting in the living room, "you guys look handsome" "thanks" they both answered " You too Alex, you look like mum" Stefan commented. Damon started awkwardly walking towards me.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I walked towards Alex, "Isn't that a little to short?" " Damon. No! Its longer than a fingertip length!" " Shes got a point" Stefan told me. I sighed, "lets go".

Alexs P.O.V

When we arrived Damon grabbed my hand before I walked off, "Be careful, and no snooping around! Ok?" I nodded. "Ok. Ill see you guys later" Mrs. Lockwood came over to me. "Alex, would you be a darling and help me in the kitchen" "Sure" I smiled. We walked into the kitchen and I started unloading the dishwasher. About 15 minutes later I told her I needed to go to the bathroom so I made my way. Jeremy saw me near by and caught up to me "Hey, where have you been?" I asked me grabbing me into a hug. "Helping out in the kitchen with , I said I'm going to bathroom so we only have about 5 minutes" Okay" He said leaning for a kiss.

"Jeremy, I have to go back!" I groaned. "Ahhh, fine. Ill see you later"

I walked back to the Kitchen but wasn't there, a man was there. "hi, you must be Alexandra Stefan and Damons sister?, I'm Mason, Tyler's uncle" The man told me "Hey, yep that would be me, and Alex please" He nodded. " where did go?" "Ah, she had to go help with something else" " Oh, okay" I smiled handing him silver knifes but as he grabbed them he yelled. "Oh my god, what happen? Are you OK?" I asked. "Hand cramp, sorry" he smiled. I nodded, "I'm going to go see what my brothers are up to" I walked off. They weren't that far away hanging out with some people "Hey, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" "Umm, sure" Stefan replied. "What's up?" Damon commented. "Well, do you know that guy Mason, Tyler's uncle? I have something on him" Damon grabbed my arm tight " Alexandra Rose Salvatore, what did I tell you about snooping!" " Relax, geez. He was helping me in the kitchen" he let go, "Then what is it?" "Well... I handed him some silver knifes and he yelled and all he said it was was hand cramp but it obversely wasn't! and I heard you say something about the Lockwood curse of becoming a werewolf and I have this book that says that silver burns them and also…" "and what?" Stefan asked. " a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire" My brothers exchanged glances. "You didn't think to tell me about this book?" Damon asked frustraited. I just shrugged and grabbed a cup of fresh lemonade. As it was going down my throat it burned I spat it out and started coughing and getting all week I fell into Stefan's arms "What's wrong?" he asked looking worried. "Vervain" I choked. He picked me up and we went back to Damon's car. Damon got me a cup of blood, "Drink up" He said handing it to me. After that I felt a lot better. But before we went back to the party Damon told me to stay away from Mason. I nodded and hugged him, he kissed me on the forehead and I headed off.


	6. Chapter 6 Alex's Birthday

A month later*

Well. I've made 3 more friends at school now our group is me, Lauren, Jeremy, Liam, Izzy, Chloe and Sam.

It's my birthday today but I haven't planned anything, no bige I'm just turning 157.I woke up to my brothers jumping on me literally! "Owwwwh! Go away!" "Happy 157th Birthday you old fart!" Damon smirked. "thanks, but Im not as old as you two!" I grinned and yawned. Stefan reached to something behind his back. And it was a little green box tied in purple ribbon. "Ohh thank you Stefan!" I hugged and kissed him on the check. It was a old silver chane necklace. "It's beautiful!" I said admiring it. "its your mums" he smiled. I was amazed. "Really!"

Next Damon gave me a bit bigger box. I unrapped it. It was a new phone! "Thanks Damon!" I reached over and gave him a hug and kiss. "Now, get your butt out of bed and go to school!" Damon told me. I punched him in the arm. "Why would I go to school on my birthday!" I said. "Because you do what your told" Stefan commented. I rolled my eyes.

After third period our group met up in our usual place. Jeremy locked me in his arms "Happy Birthday Beautiful! Now what do you want for your birthday so I can get it before we meet up at the grill tonight!" Out of our group Jeremy was the only one who knew I was a vampire. "Jer, honistly nothing! I'm turning 157 so I'm to old for presents" "Your never to old to have presents!" he announced. I heard the roar of Stefan's car start "I gotta go!" I squeezed Jeremy and gave him a peck. "Seeya guys later and girls, ill seeya tonight at 5:00 at my place!" "Yep!" the girls yelled back. I jumped into Stefans car and we drove off.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Damon and I have planned a party with a band tonight at the grill for Alex's birthday that she knows nothing about, all she knows is she's going to the grill with some girlfriends and then meeting up with some of her guy friends and then the girls were coming back to have a slumber party, Damon and I are tagging along with Elena too.

When Alex got in the car I asked "Did you have a fun day on your birthday at schoool?" "Yeaah, it was alright I guess," she answered. As soon as we got home it was about 4:30 so we both went up to our bedrooms to have a shower. 

**Alex's P.O.V**

After my shower it was around 5:00, good the girls should be getting here any minute now, at that moment the door bell rang, speak of the devil. I ran down stairs and opened the front door "Izzy!" I greeted and hugged her. It was not long after that Lauren and Chloe arrived, we went up to my room and got dressed, I wore my blue jeans, my favourite t-shirt that said I heart The American Rejects and my white flats. Then I went into my bathroom and curled my long hair. Stefan knocked on the door, "Ready?" I nodded and the other girls did the same. "Let's go then" He smiled.

When we got to the parking lot I linked arms with the girls and we walked in, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!" everyone in the grill yelled. "Oh my god!" I was so shocked "Who did this?" Lauren pointed over to my brothers and Elena and they came over to me. "Thank you guys!" I said hugging them all, there was even a banner that said "happy birthday Alex" "It was all my idea obversely" Damon smiled. I just looked at him funny and Stefan punched him in the arm " It was both of ours" "Well, thanks guys!" I said. I heard a song start to play "I love this song!" I said leading the girls over to the dance floor, at that moment Jeremy and the other boys came over to me, 'happy birthday again Alex, you look totally hot!" he said handing me a little box "Thanks Jer!" I opened it and it was a bracelet, "It's beautiful!" I said giving him a hug and also whispered in his ear "We kinda can't do anything like kiss tonight coz my brothers are here but I promise ill tell them soon." "Oh, dam!" He said back.

A few songs later a slow song came on and I felt someone grab my hand from behind, it was Damon "Can I have this dance young one?" "I thought I was a old fart?" I said grabing his other hand "Oh yeah" He smirked. I saw Stefan and Elena dancing a few metres behind us "Im gonna go get a drink" Damon told me "Alright" I said letting go of his hand but then someone grabed my other hand, It was Stefan. " Wow, you brothers can't stay away from me!" I said dancing with him "Nope,"

After the night ended all the girls pilled in to my king size bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later*

In was a ussal afternoon at school and I was in the girls toilets when I heard these girls say my name in there conversation so I listened in, 'Alex Salvatore is such a no it all whore, and she always gets her own way but im gonna become friends with her cause her brothers are totally hot!' it was Hayley (Mystic Falls Joiner Highs Bitch) Her friends laughed. I walked out from the toilet went over to her and punched her in the face. Her two other friends (Ruby & Charlie) were hugging her and everything then Hayley looked up at me and pulled my hair, but then Miss. Evans the year 7 art teacher heard noises and came in and stoped us. Charlie said "Alex started it, she punched Hayley in the face!" Miss. Evans looked over at me "Principals office, NOW!" I never liked that teacher. I was sitting outside the principal's office for probably 10 minutes when I saw a dark figure standing over me, I looked up. It was Damon and man, he looked pissed. "Car, Now." I walked over to the car and got in, "Damon she-""Alex. I don't want to hear it" "But" "ALEX" I sat there quiet for the rest of the way home. I was about to walk straight up to my room but Damon called me to the living room. "Why would you punch a girl at school for no reason?" "No reason! She didn't tell you about how she called me a whore and how she wanted to become my friend cause she wants to hit on my brothers!" "Alex, it doesn't matter if she calls you something, you don't have to punch her in the face!" "She had it coming" "Your suspended for 3 days but I don't think the principal new about what she called you so ill tell them about it and your grounded, you should no better to not punch someone in the face, so I want your phone." Before I gave it to him I asked " Damon, what would you do in a situation where you heard someone say "I'm gonna become friends with Damon so I can hit on his little sister?" "Punch them" "then you see why I did it!" "I don't care Alex, your still grounded." I reluctantly gave it to him. "Was it a good shot?" He asked, smirking. " haha, yeah!" "Where's Stefan?" "At Elena's, speaking of that, were going there for tea tonight which is in" he looked at his phone "10 minutes, go have a shower and get ready" "alright" I said heading upstairs. I got into a pair of lightish blue jeans, a tank top and a black leather jacket. We went out the door and into his car, "You know, this car would look sick in black!" "it would wouldn't it!" he replied.

When we got there we ate dinner and Elena and I were doing the washing up while Stefan was talking to Caroline on the phone and Damon and Jeremy were playing Xbox. Jenna came into the kitchen "Ah, Alex your brother is so hot!" "Which one?" I said turning around. "Damon" "Yeaah, but hes an ass" Elena commented "You got that right!" I laughed. I could tell Damon was listening; Stefan came back into the room and came over to me "Do you love me?" "Ahhh. What now! Elena never fall for that, he only wants you do something cause he get off his lazy ass and get it himself!" "Heres 20 bucks, can you go pick up dessert?" "Only cause I love you!" I told him grabbing the $20 and giving him a hug "Thankyou" he said kissing me on the forehead. I didn't take me long to get to the grill cause I ran in vampire speed "Hi, umm can I have a raspberry cheesecake?" It was Damon's favourite " Yep sure, that will be $10 thanks" "sure" I smiled handing her the money. While I was waiting for it I saw Tyler Lockwood so I decided to go say hello "Hey" I smiled "Hey, what are you doing here?" "Picking up dessert! You?" "Just waiting for friends to arrive" "Ohk" A waitress came and gave me the cheesecake "Well, I have to go and serve dessert, seeya round" I said walking out the door "Yeah, cya!" When I got back to the house everyone was in the lounge room "Desserts ready!" "What did you get?" Damon asked "Your favourite!" He raced over to me and grabbed it "Well arn't you the best sister in the world!" "yeah, I am!", Damon was right it was the best cheesecake ive tasted in my whole life! – which is a long time! We watched a movie after that and Elena was cuddling up to Stefan and I could see it was bothering Damon so I went and cuddled up to him. Jeremy was sitting on a single chair texting someone, before I knew it I was asleep in Damon's arms.

I woke up the next morning in the same outfit as last night so I had a shower and got changed into comfy clothes. I went down stairs and saw all three of them in the living room "sorry I fell asleep last night!" "haha, that's ok. You look cute when you're sleeping!" Elena giggled "Yeah, you look so cute that I couldn't wake you up so I carried you" Damon commented "hahah, thanks" I smiled. "What's on the list for today?" "Well, the school carnivals on tonight and were going to go, you wanna tag along?" Stefan asked. "Oh yeah. Adrenaline thrilling rollercosters, what do you say Stef?" "haha. No way!" "Oh come on! It will be fun!" "No" "I'm going out for a bit, be back at 3?" "Okay and here – for lunch" Damon told me handing me $20.


	8. Chapter 8 The BreakUp

I was meeting up with Jeremy at the grill; "hey" I said walking over to him, "What's up? You sounded a little weird last night" "Hey, yeah um. You're a really great girl and a great friend but I see you more as a friend than a girlfriend, so I want to break up…" "Oh. So that person you were so passionately texting last night instead of talking to me was a girl, the girl you like?" I asked him angerly "Um. Look I'm not going to lie to you so yes, it was" "I have to go" I said running out before he could say another word; I did notice that we were growing apart but no one likes break ups. I ran back home and up the stairs not caring if Stefan, Damon or Elena saw me, I had tears running down my cheeks. "Hey, your home early" Stefan saw me running up the stairs "Alex, wait, what's wrong?" I just kept going, and then Damon raced over to me in vampire speed, "Alex, what's wrong?" Damon tired again. "I don't want to talk about it" I sobbed, proceeding to get past Damon and to my bedroom but failed, "Alex, tell me. I want to know" Damon asked calmly. "A guy broke up with me" I told him – I didn't want too tell him it was Jeremy, cause Damon would kill him. "What? You had a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked with a bit of force "Because I knew you wouldn't approve" I huffed, walking past and up to my room. I started to listen to 'Life style of the rich and the famous' by Good Charlotte.

**Elenas P.O.V**

I felt sorry for Alex, I remember my first break up and it was pretty hard. "Ill go talk to her" Damon told Stefan and I. "No, I think I should. I mean, don't you think it would be weird talking to your brother about guys and break ups?" "Yeah. I guess" Damon replied. I went up to her room and knocked on the door "Who is it?" Alex asked. "Elena" I answered "Come in" She told me. I walked in and sat on her bed "I remember my first break up; I thought we were going great and then bam, we broke up. It is pretty hard at first, but eventually you learn to move on and get on with your life" "It's not just that." Alex had to tell her a bit of a lie so Elena wouldn't think it was Jeremy "I saw his phone, and turns out he was flirting with other girls" "Well then he doesn't deserve you. You're a great person that deserves nothing but the truth and honesty" "Thanks Elena, you're a great friend" She smiled "Well, I had to, it was ether me or your brothers, haha. I can't imagine Stefan talking to you about boys" "haha, yeah, that would be pretty awkward!" she laughed. "And I'm going to sleep over tonight – In your bedroom so we can eat chocolate and watch movies! And left over fairy floss from the carnival! No buts!" "Haha, okay" she grinned. "I'm gonna have a shower" she told me, "Ok" I replied making my way down stairs and joined Stefan on the couch. "Thanks" He smiled kissing me, "No problem. I'm going to sleep over after the carnival for a slumber, in her bedroom" "Can't you still slumber but sleep in my bed?" Stefan smirked I shook my head "Sorry Stef" "oh, Danm!" He joked.


	9. Chapter 9 The Carnival

**Alex's P.O.V**

After my shower I got into plain black leggings, a floral singlet and a pair of white canvas shoes.

I straightened my long bleached blonde hair, put on make up and made my way down stairs.

"Wow, you look totally gorgeous!" Elena said admiring my outfit. "Thanks!" "Come, on lets go" Damon said heading out the door.

When we arrived I asked "C'mon Stef, one ride?" He shook his "What, are you chicken?" I grinned, he hated when I called him that. "Alright then" "Yes!" We left Elena and Damon and went over to a rollercoaster, we got strapped in and it started. Stefan and I were yelling "Wooohooo!" The whole time, when it finished we walked back to the others, "See that was fun!" I said to him nudging his shoulder, "haha, yeah". Later on I was walking around with my two brothers because Elena was going to see Caroline and we spotted a arm wrestling competition, we watched Tyler and his uncle – His uncle won of course then Damon yelled out "Stefan wants a go" "Yeah c'mon Stef" I pushed him towards the table "Okay then" he smiled. They put their elbows on the table and they started to wrestle "C'mon Stef bet him!" Damon cheered on. Tyler's uncle won again and Stefan walked back over "You put no effort in to that!" I huffed "Actually, I did" He answered looking directly at Damon. "Well, ill see you guys later!" I told them walking over to Tyler "hey" I smiled "hey, you look great" He said shyly, I laughed "Right back at you!" He laughed, but I have to admit, he was looking hot. "Do you wanna get something to eat, drink maybe?" "Yeah, sure" I said walking off with him. We went up to the popcorn van and got a giant popcorn and two Pepsi drinks, and then we walked over to a park bench to sit down and eat it. "How are you and Gilbert?" he asked scoffing popcorn down "We broke up" I told him, reminding myself. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" He said in a unbelievable voice "No your not!" I laughed "Okay, not really" He admitted. We finished our popcorn and drinks "Do you want to go play some games?" "Yeah, sure" I smiled. We went to the one where you have to throw baseballs at the stack of cups and try and knock them all down; I failed miserably so I let Tyler do all the games. Of course he knocked them all down and won a huge, cute teddy bear, "Here" He said handing it to me "No, you won it you keep it" I told him "Alex, what am I spose to do with a teddy? Seriously here" He said handing it to me "Thanks" I said smiling and holding the teddy. At that moment my phone started to ring "One sec" I said getting my phone out of my pocket.

A; Hey, what's up?

Damon; Not much, where are you?

A; Ahh. Near the Ferris wheel, why?

D; Do you want to go and play some games with your old but handsome bro?

I laughed at his comment about himself.

A; Elena and Stefan ditch you ai?

D; Mmmm.

A; Ok. Where are you ill come meet you?

D; By the Fairy floss stand

A; Ok, see you soon

D; Bye

"Sorry Ty, I have to go. I had heaps of fun though, thanks" I said reaching for a hug "Yeah, thanks for entertaining me" he laughed returning the hug, as we pulled away he went towards and kissed me – It went a little longer than I meant it to be "Tyler, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back. I only broke up with Jeremy today and I don't want to start getting called the Mystic Falls slurry. I like you a lot, but just not yet." "Oh. I'm sorry too, I should have realised it was to quick". "That's ok, Ill see you later" And walked off to the fairy floss stand. "Hey bro, want to spend the night with your little sister?" "Yep, where'd you get the giant teddy?" He said pulling me into a hug. "Tyler won it" "You were with Tyler?'' "Yeah" I smiled "Alex, please hang off hanging around him, he could be baby wolf" "Damon, it's not a full moon!" I explained pointing to the moon "Come on, I wanna shoot some ducks" he said dragging me over to the stall. We probably went to 3 games when I said "Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" "Mm, okay" He said grabbing my hand and going over to it. When we were going up Damon asked " Do you think I could take a look at that wolf book of yours" "Sure" I smiled back. The view was amazing, I always wanted to kiss my boyfriend at the top, hopefully that will happen one day!


End file.
